


Love (NICK AMARO)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part one of the different ways to say I love you au: “Imagine the words resting quietly on the air, spoken in time with the rising sun and the soft whispers of morning.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

You told Nick you loved him six months into your relationship but he didn’t say it back. He smiled at you and kissed you and hugged you extra tight that night, but he didn’t say it back. You understood because he had been hurt before.

It still hurt you a little but, but you still understood.

When you moved in, Nick still hadn’t told you that he loved you. Maybe he didn’t, not yet, but you tried not to dwell on it as you got home hours before him and struggled to stay awake to see him. Your bed was often cold when you went to sleep and warm when you woke up, but Nick wasn’t there.

It was tiring. But you loved Nick and you thought he loved you- at least, he liked you enough to keep you in his apartment. So one day when you woke up and Nick’s arms were still around your waist and his face was in your neck, you were confused. You sighed and turned in his arms, smiling up at your very tired boyfriend.

He sighed and kissed you, slowly, like he was apologizing for something. And Nick was, “I’m sorry I’ve been gone so long this month,” He sighed, voice gravelly with sleep, “I’m trying to get some time off so we can spend time together. Have a lazy day, just like this.” You smiled up at him and blushed, kissing where Nick’s neck met his chest. “I called in sick today and as far as Liv knows I am, so don’t rat me out, okay?” You snickered and grinned, wiggling closer to Nick.

“I won’t. I love having you to myself too much to rat you out.” You could see the orange tint of the sun rising on the wall behind Nick and it calmed you. The exhaustion of not having Nick around when you slept or woke drifted off of you because he was there and you were in his arms. Nick rolled over onto his back, keeping you in his arms so you were laying on his chest. He took a breath and looked down at you as you crossed your arms and propped your head on top of them.

“Can I tell you something?” Nick whispered, “It’s important.”

“You can tell me anything,” You whispered back. Nick’s hands massaged small circles into your lower back as he tried to rile the courage to speak to you. You were nervous- was he breaking up with your as you lied on his body, in his bed, in his apartment?

When he spoke, you realized that it was less than sinister.

When Nick spoke you memorized the way it synced with the way the sun broke over the window sill and covered his face in an orange glow, the way the sunlight made his eyes shine. It was a soft whisper and it sent shivers to your spine and a grin to your face, “I love you,” Nick said, “I love you so much. And I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you earlier. But I love you.”

You smiled at Nick and cupped his face, near tears with what he had said. “I love you, too. I love you so much, Nick.” He nodded and closed his eyes, bringing you closer as the sun rose and your breathing synced.


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part two of the different ways to say I love you au from @/shittyaus: “Imagine them spoken at night, roughly, in the middle of an intense romantic encounter.”

His hands were rough on yours as he led you through the woods behind his childhood home, silence filling the air where words used to.

It was your first fight, a big fight, and you knew that you had said things you didn’t mean and Nick said things that he didn’t mean but it was when he threw his hands in the air and you flinched that both of your hearts shattered.

Nick had stomped out then, staying away for hours until the sun set and he texted you an address. You, curled in one of his hoodies and the same jeans from when he had left, jumped up and hailed a cab in record time.

And that brought you to Nick’s old house, from before his family moved into the city, overgrown from underuse and you paid the cabbie found Nick in the backyard. Neither of you spoke but he slipped his rough, calloused hand into your own hand as he led you deep into the woods. You were worried, but Nick was there and Nick would protect you.

The clearing he led you to took your breath away, moonlight complementing the soft music and fairy lights strung up on the trees and then Nick broke away, letting you step deeper into the clearing to soak in the way the light shone gently on your skin before you turned around, tears in your eyes. He reached out for you, softly, as if he thought you were afraid of him.

Nick had tears in his eyes, too, and you pulled him close to you to hug him, his chest heaving with silent cries. You felt bad, guilty almost, like it was your fault, but you shook that thought off knowing that Nick would insist that it was his.

“Dance with me?” You whispered, fearing breaking the atmosphere that Nick had spent hours creating. Nick nodded, burying his face in your neck, wetting it with tears as he wrapped his arms around you, pressing your bodies as close as they could possibly be as he began swaying.

You threaded your fingers through Nick’s hair on the back of his head as you held him and spun, dancing slowly and leisurely. His chest rumbled as he spoke, three words, whispered, gruff that made your stomach turn and your heart sore because, apart from the morning he had told you for the first time, Nick hadn’t said them again.

“I love you,” The words hung in the air and more tears fell on your bare skin as you pulled him closer.

“I know, Nick,” You whispered back, his hands holding you close by your hips, “I love you, too. I know you would never…” The sentence hung in the air and Nick’s breath hitched and he nodded. You kissed his shoulder and sighed, tears budding in your own eyes as Nick kept crying.

“I love you,” He repeated against your skin, “I love you. I love you.”


	3. 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part three of the different ways to say I love you au from @/shittyaus: “Imagine them bursting forth in the middle of a laugh, childish in their enthusiasm but shocking enough to silence all sound.”

The middle of the night was not a time for movie watching.

Yet, Nick insisted. And he insisted on watching horror movies but that was mostly because your body curled into his in the best way and he got to hold you and protect you.

Nick liked that, protecting you. Especially after your last fight.

(Which was also the last time he had told you he loved you, but who was paying attention? And really, it didn’t bug you, even though you told him every single day before he left for work. Really. You didn’t feel bad about yourself or wonder if he still loved you. Not one bit.)

But back to the task at hand: burrowing into Nick’s arms, heavy breathing, tears in your eyes. It was exhilarating, the fear, but you couldn’t help your own body and the way it reacted to your fear. Nick chuckled and kissed your temple, moving to kiss your tears away and, of course, because Nick was kissing your face he ended up kissing your lips which led to a full fledge makeout session on your couch whilst people were being slain on the television behind you.

You ran your fingers gently up his torso, stopping dead when he squirmed away and tried not to smile. You looked at him, in awe, as a grin twitched on your lips. “Are you… Ticklish?” You asked.

Nick shook his head fervently, leaning back in to kiss you, to distract you, and it worked until you brushed against his ribs again and Nick’s stomach jumped with a laugh. Without another word both of your hands started a brutal tickling assault, Nick’s jovial laughter bouncing off of the walls as tears sprung to his eyes.

You were straddling him, tickling him, and he was trying to buck you off and nothing worked because you were laughing, too.

Until he spoke through his laughs, hands grasping your hips tightly, “I love you!” And everything was silent in one moment. You were still smiling, gazing at Nick as a flush rose up on his neck as he realized what he said. “I love you,” He smiled at you, breathing beginning to even out and his hands were smoothing up your back.

“I love you,” You replied, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to his mouth. The quick kiss turned into longer kisses and eventually your tongue melding with Nick’s as his hips rolled up into yours. You smiled when you felt him stand, arms wrapped around you as he lugged you to the bedroom.

You did all that worrying for nothing.


End file.
